It's a New Wand, Not New Spells
by Rosalyn Hyland
Summary: Part 1: Harry blames the deaths of everyone on himself. Who will be there to cheer him up? Ginny Weasley of course! Part 2: Ron makes fun of Ginny's new wand, and he gets himself a punishment! Lots-of-laughs!DISCLAIMER:I do not own Harry Potter


xxGinnyxx

 _Fred was gone. He was never going to tease her again. They would never laugh again together after a successful prank._

She looked around and saw George, Mum, and Dad still crying around Fred's body. She felt miserable. She wanted to die too. Then she could see Fred again. But she couldn't. She couldn't leave Bill George Charlie Hermione Ron Percy Mum Dad... Harry. That was what she needed. Harry. Only the raven-haired boy could comfort her in a time like this.

She spun around looking for him. She saw him talking to Luna and nodding his head. Suddenly Luna cried "Look, a Nargle" Everybody looked towards where she was pointing; at nothingness, but not Ginny. She kept her eyes on Harry. She watched him pull out his Cloak and disappear. By the time everyone turned towards Harry again, he was gone.

She wanted to run after him, to sit with him by their tree, to snog him, to watch the sunset with him, but she couldn't. She couldn't leave Fred's body. She felt like it would be abandoning him. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't help it. Ginny continued sitting there, by Fred's body.

 _Fred wouldn't want this._

 _He would want me to be happy._

 _He might tease me about it, but that's what he would want._

 _He would tease me about Harry._

 _He would say "Gin-Gin, look at Harry moping around. I think he some cheering up. I think a good snog would do that, don't you?"_

She looked at all the bodies lying around her. She thought of Dumbledore and Sirius. Sirius had been close to her even if nobody knew it. And Harry had been closest.

 _He needs you now, Ginny! Go to him_

But she couldn't leave Fred. Just then Luna came over. "Go to him, Ginny. He needs you." Ginny just looked at Fred's limp body. But Luna, being her best friend knew what she was thinking. "Don't worry, I'll watch over his body for you."

Ginny gave her friend a quick hug and then left the Great Hall. She already knew where he would be. Whenever he was feeling guilty about something or feeling sad, they would go to their tree. They would look at the lake and talk. She would snuggle in his arms.

She exited the castle and headed towards the lake. She saw the silvery cloak lying on the ground near their tree and the raven-haired boy leaning against it.

As she drew nearer, Harry said, "I know what you are thinking, 'Mione, but it is my fault." "NO, IT'S NOT! Harry, all those people chose to fight, you didn't force them to. And it's Ginny, not Hermione." Harry turned and smiled faintly. "Yeah, but they fought longer and harder because of me. Maybe if I had given myself up sooner-" Ginny placed her lips on his to stop him.

When she released them, she said" Harry, don't talk nonsense. Let's just go up to the castle. We're leaving soon.

Ginny's wand had broken. Her new wand, Blackthorn and Unicorn Hair, was super old. "Hey Ginny, what's that?" Ron said, pointing to the wand."It's a new wand, you idiot." Ginny retorted. Ron snorted. "New? It's ancient!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, you don't think I know that, Ronald?" Harry stepped in between them, breaking up the tension.

"Why do you have a new wand, Ginny?" he asked politely. Ron just rolled on the ground laughing. "My old one broke in the battle. I found this one in the attic. My new ones coming soon, but this one is awful." She flicked it and said _Lumos._ It flickered dimly for a while, slowly brightening, but still flickering.

Ron just rolled around laughing. When he finally got up he said "Oh, yeah it's awful. Like you" he said, smirking. Ginny's eyes flashed. "Lucky for me, it can still do a good Bat-Bogey Hex!" she snapped. "Oh sure. What's it gonna do? TIckle me?" Ron jeered. "Oh, Yeah? You wanna try me?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Nope, do it on Harry!" Ron told her, pointing towards Harry. Harry started to panic. "Okay then," Ginny said. She swished her wand. She flicked it, but as she brought it down, it twisted towards Ron and sent him writhing to the ground. Harry and Ginny watched him, laughing. "Harry, I'll get the cookies."

Ginny went into the kitchen and came back with a large plate of cookies. Ron struggled even more at the sight of them. She and Harry both took one. "Wait, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "I got an idea!" She placed a cookie a few feet in front of struggling Ron. They both laughed at the sight of Ron trying to crawl towards the cookie.

"Sorry, Ron!" Harry said. "It's the wand that's new, not the spell."

 **Okay. This was not one of my best fan-fics, but I had two ideas in mind and tried to combine them into one story. Probably resulting in horribleness. Is horribleness even a word? I don't know.**

 **If you know please tell me. Or just leave a review. I will be happy with both. And also check out Cursed World. Also by me.**

 **Thanks**

 **-gryffinclaw227**


End file.
